Hiccup the Brave Detective
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Hiccup tak pernah menyangka akan adanya praktik penjualan kunci jawaban untuk ujian akhir di Desa Berk. Bagaimana cara Hiccup menuntaskannya?


**A/N:**

**Salam hangaaat **

**Beberapa bulan lagi UN 2014 kan? (masih lamaaa -_-") untuk itu aku persembahkan fic ini untuk kalian semua para laskar pejuang UN 2014 ;)**

**Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon merupakan garapan Cressida Cowell, dan diadaptasi menjadi film oleh Chris Sanders & Dean DeBlois **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hiccup The Brave Detective**

"Janji ya, kita semua harus ngerahasiain hal ini! Jangan sampe guru, apalagi orangtua tahu, kalo kita mau beli 'naga', oke?" terdengar celotehan beberapa murid yang mengumpul di bagian pojok ruang kelas, kebetulan sedang pelajaran kosong. Hiccup yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas Literatur, diam-diam mendengar percakapan mereka. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik, sampai mereka merahasiakannya.

_Ah, naluri detektifku muncul lagi_, ujar lelaki itu dalam hati. Apa sih yang mereka sembunyikan? Mengapa guru dan orangtua tak boleh tahu? Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan naga? Hmmm...

"DHUAARR!"

"Waduh, Snotlout! Ngagetin banget, tauu!"

Snotlout yang dimaksud hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Hiccup.

"Oh ya, kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih, di belakang?" Hiccup tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kayaknya seru banget, deh!"

"Eh... itu lho... sebenernya sih..."

Melihat Snotlout tiba-tiba gugup, Hiccup pun heran. Serahasia apakah hal itu, sampai membuat Snotlout yang dulunya terkenal sebagai ketua OSIS yang gaul ini berubah kikuk lantaran hanya disinggung suatu hal misterius?

"...sebenernya, kami juga butuh bantuanmu..."

"Eh? Bantuan apa?" Makin heranlah cowok itu.

"Ini lho, beli 'naga'..."

"Beli naga?"

"Iya... kalo kamu ma-"

Percakapan mereka terhenti oleh tepukan Tuffnut di bahu Snotlout.

"Nggak kok, nggak... Snotlout cuma main-main aja! Soal beli sate, gak usah dipikirin lagi ya!" tukas Tuffnut seketika, seperti tidak ingin Hiccup mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi.

Lho, padahal Snotlout kan barusan meminta bantuan padanya?

Lamunan Hiccup terhenti dikarenakan bel pelajaran ke-delapan telah berbunyi, masih pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Mr. Langua, guru yang mengajar Literatur di kelas Hiccup hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit, jadilah siswa kelas tersebut masih sibuk bermain-main. Ada yang rajin seperti Hiccup dan segelintir siswa lain, namun lebih banyak yang malas belajar, hanya melakukan hal tak penting seperti Snotlout, Tuffnut, dan sebagian besar anak cowok kelas akhir. Padahal, layaknya murid kelas akhir pada umumnya, seharusnya mereka semua harus bersiap untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional Berk (?). Belum lagi, dengan adanya isu 20 paket, membuat tingkat kesulitan lebih tinggi.

Hiccup hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman-temannya yang bermain terus dari tadi.

_Apa mereka takut nggak lulus? Kenapa malah santai-santai begitu? _batinnya khawatir. Tiga bulan lagi ujian tiba, tentunya itu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mempersiapkan diri secara maksimal. Tapi, kebanyakan teman Hiccup malah terlihat berleha-leha. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sembari berpikir keras atas keanehan yang terjadi dalam kelasnya, Hiccup terpekur menatap tugasnya. _Apa cita-citamu 10 tahun ke depan?, _begitu judulnya.

Dan makin semangatlah ia, saat menatap beberapa baris kalimat dibawahnya.

_Selain bercita-cita sebagai _dragon trainer _yang mahir, aku juga ingin menjadi seorang detektif hebat, agar aku bisa menyelidiki berbagai macam misteri yang mengusik orang-orang, supaya hidup mereka dapat lebih tenang tanpa adanya hal yang dirahasiakan._

Senyum lebar pun menghiasi wajah Hiccup. Ia bertekad harus menuntaskan misteri di kelasnya!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sabtu yang cerah, secerah semangat Hiccup. Pelajaran pertama dibuka dengan Matematika, pelajaran yang membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk memahaminya, begitu pula dengan Hiccup dan sebagian besar siswa lain. Namun, Snotlout dan beberapa anak malah terlihat santai. Kebetulan, sang mantan ketua OSIS Berk Senior High School itu merupakan teman sebangku Hiccup, jadi ia tahu gerak-gerik teman cowoknya tersebut.

"Snotlout, kok kamu akhir-akhir ini keliatan beda, sih?" bisik Hiccup.

"Uh... nggak kok, nggak kenapa-napa. Emang ada apa?" balas Snotlout pelan.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kalian rahasiakan, sampai guru dan orangtua nggak boleh tau...," Hiccup mencoba menyelidiki teman sebangkunya itu.

"Ooh, masalah itu," Snotlout nampak gelagapan. "Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kok. Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh dulu ya!"

Makin curiga lah Hiccup, melihat sikap Snotlout yang tak seperti biasanya itu. Obrolan mereka terhenti sementara, karena Mr. Kravitz yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran mengenai baris dan deret, ingin memberikan beberapa info menghadapi UN di Berk.

"Kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan, kalau ujian tahun ini akan lebih sulit dari yang sebelumnya? Ini semua demi mencegah adanya kecurangan yang selalu ada tiap tahun, apalagi dengan penambahan 20 paket soal, meminimalisir kecurangan yang mungkin terjadi antar siswa," ujar Mr. Kravitz bijak. Seluruh murid mendengarkan dengan seksama, kontras dengan Snotlout yang terlihat gelisah. Wajar jika perubahan drastis sikapnya itu membuat Hiccup terus memerhatikannya.

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu..." kata Snotlout pelan, sambil melirik ke arah belakang, tempat duduk Tuffnut dan teman-temannya. Yang ditoleh Snotlout pun hanya meringis, takut rahasia mereka terbongkar.

"Snotlout, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Hiccup, yang tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Snotlout.

"Huh... ditanyain baik-baik malah dicuekin," dongkol Hiccup dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya, selain contek-mencontek antar siswa, banyak hal lain yang juga bapak khawatirkan akan terjadi pada kalian, sebelum menghadapi ujian ini...," Mr. Kravitz menghentikan sebentar ucapan. Seiring dengan itu, wajah Snotlout pun berubah pucat...

...dan lebih pucat lagi waktu mendengar pernyataan Mr. Kravitz selanjutnya.

"Masalah adanya jual beli kunci jawaban antara siswa dengan oknum luar."

Deg!

Jantung Hiccup berdetak kencang. Memang ada perbuatan tak pantas seperti itu di sekolahnya ini?! Sungguh tidak adil!

"Dengan adanya kunci jawaban, siswa yang bermalas-malasan dan tidak belajar sama sekali pun bisa mendapatkan nilai yang sangat bagus, mungkin bisa lebih tinggi dari siswa yang belajar dengan rajin," tegas Mr. Kravitz.

"Ck... bagaimana ini?" gumam Snotlout khawatir.

"Nah, Snotlout," Mr. Kravitz memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Snotlout, "sebagai mantan ketua OSIS Berk Senior High School, kamu harus menjadi contoh yang baik bagi teman-temanmu, ya! Jangan ada lagi jual-beli kunci jawaban di sekolah kita. Mengerti?"

Snotlout hanya mengangguk lemah, tak berbicara sepatah katapun.

Bel pergantian jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Dengan berakhirnya jam pelajaran Matematika, Mr. Kravitz pun pamit keluar dari kelas.

Sampai dititik ini, Hiccup merasa mulai menemukan sesuatu.

"Snotlout... jangan-jangan, kamu ikut berbuat curang, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Snotlout hanya terdiam.

* * *

"Hiccup tadi ngomong apa aja sama kamu?" seru Tuffnut penuh amarah. Ia, Snotlout, dan beberapa anak lain, pergi menuju warung sate naga (?) yang terletak dekat sekolah mereka. Waktu sekolah telah usai, sehingga mereka bisa lebih leluasa.

"Jangan marah-marah dulu, dong... lagian belum tentu juga dia tahu soal rencana kita ini," Snotlout berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Kalo sampe Hiccup tau, bisa gawat nih kita," Tuffnut teramat khawatir. "Kamu tau sendiri kan jabatan papanya Hiccup, Mr. Stoick, di desa ini? Kalau beliau tahu, bisa mampus kita!"

Untuk beberapa lama Snotlout terpaku, ragu apakah ia meneruskan tindakan curang ini atau menghentikannya. Di satu sisi, ia takut menyalahi kepercayaan yang telah diberikan para guru darinya, selaku mantan ketua OSIS. Tetapi, ia juga takut gagal dalam ujian tahun ini, selain karena adanya 20 paket soal, kesibukannya pada waktu dahulu ketika masih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS membuat waktu belajarnya tersita, untung ia masih dapat naik kelas.

Kemudian datanglah Tuffnut yang memberitahu bahwa penjual sate naga di dekat sekolah mereka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Gobber, ikut terlibat dalam transaksi jual beli kunci jawaban. Sepupu Tuffnut, Chofferson, yang dulunya juga bersekolah di Berk Senior High School menceritakan pengalamannya dalam membeli kunci jawaban tanpa ketahuan guru maupun orangtua mereka sebelumnya, jadi Tuffnut tahu apa saja yang harus dilakukan.

Pertama, mereka akan mengadakan kesepakatan dulu dengan Gobber, berapa harga satu kunci untuk tiap pelajaran, siapa saja anak yang membutuhkan, bagaimana kunci tersebut akan digunakan, dan sebagainya. Lalu, pada hari H pelaksanaan UN, pagi-pagi sekali harus telah berkumpul di satu rumah secara bergantian tiap hari, supaya tak ada yang curiga. Mereka semua pun menerima hasil salinan kunci jawaban yang telah digandakan sehari sebelumnya. Kunci jawaban yang berupa 5 lembar kertas kecil itu, diberi tanda sesuai kode soal, misalnya lembar pertama merupakan jawaban untuk soal paket A, lalu lembar kedua adalah kunci soal paket B, begitu seterusnya. Dengan membayar sejumlah uang, tiap anak yang ikut patungan bisa mendapatkan kunci jawaban untuk seluruh mata pelajaran yang masuk dalam ujian akhir, yakni Matematika, Ilmu Sains dan Ilmu Sosial.

Selama ini, Gobber dan sindikatnya bekerja secara diam-diam, karena secara hukum sudah termasuk pelanggaran berat, para pelaku pun juga akan malu bila sampai transaksi 'haram' ini sampai ketahuan. Oleh karena itu, Snotlout yang merupakan salah satu Gobber pun tidak mengetahui 'pekerjaan sampingan'nya itu, disamping berjualan sate naga di dekat sekolah. Bayangkan, dalam satu kelas, perkirakan saja ada 36 murid. Jumlah kelas XII di Berk SHS mencapai 7 kelas, mereka bisa mendapat keuntungan hingga jutaan rupiah, hanya dari jual beli kunci jawaban saja! Makanya, bisnis ini begitu menjamur ketika Ujian Nasional menjelang.

"Aku membutuhkan uang untuk membiayai istri dan anak-anak…," begitu ujar Gobber ketika mereka bertanya, mengapa ia sampai mau terlibat hal seperti ini. Mereka semua telah berada di dalam warung Gobber, tentunya memilih tempat yang agak jauh sehingga percakapan mereka tidak didengar siapapun.

Kecuali Hiccup, yang semenjak pulang sekolah telah menguntit Snotlout dan rombongannya secara diam-diam. Ia mendengar pembicaraan tersebut dengan seksama, tanpa ketahuan satupun diantara mereka.

Awalnya Hiccup menebak-nebak, mengapa hanya membeli 'naga' saja, sampai tidak boleh ketahuan guru dan orangtua. Kemudian, melihat tingkah laku Snotlout, Tuffnut dan kawan-kawan yang nampak cemas ketika Mr. Kravitz memberi tahu tentang transaksi kunci UN, saat itu jugalah Hiccup menemukan jawabannya. Ya, mereka sengaja menyebut kunci jawaban sebagai 'naga', selain agar tidak ketahuan guru di sekolah, yang mungkin saja kebetulan mendengar, juga menandakan bahwa si penjual kunci jawaban ternyata seorang tukang jual sate naga.

Sepulang sekolah, Hiccup segera memberitahukan semua hal yang didengarnya tersebut kepada orangtuanya. Tentu saja Stoick sangat terkejut atas penuturan putranya, dan berniat untuk segera menuntaskan kasus tersebut.

"Sebagai seorang kepala desa, ayah harus cepat bertindak, sebelum penyebaran kunci jawaban ini meluas," ucap Stoick tegas. "Hiccup, kamu tahu lokasi tepatnya Gobber berjualan sate naga, kan?"

Hiccup mengangguk mantap. Tinggal selangkah lagi, mudah-mudahan kasus ini dapat terselesaikan!

Malamnya, Stoick dan beberapa rekannya, dibantu dengan Hiccup, segera menuju warung sate milik Gobber. Ia yang baru saja mau menutup warungnya tersebut, langsung diinterogasi oleh Stoick. Karena takut diancam membayar denda serta dipenjara, Gobber membeberkan segala informasi terkait transaksi kunci jawaban.

"Saya hanya ingin mencari nafkah, Yang Mulia..." ujar Gobber beralasan.

"Tapi, tidak dengan seperti ini caranya!" tukas Stoick. "Carilah uang dengan jalan yang halal, bukannya dengan menjual kunci jawaban seperti ini! Sama saja anda membuat para siswa menjadi malas, karena tidak belajar dan hanya mengandalkan kunci..."

Stoick menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan interogasinya, "Nah, sekarang anda pilih, mau meneruskan bisnis ini, tetapi kami kenakan denda plus hukuman penjara selama 5 bulan, atau menghentikannya, dan anda tetap aman?"

Tentu Gobber memilih pilihan kedua. Semua pihak pun senang atas keputusan Gobber, dengan catatan ia dan seluruh orang yang terlibat dengannya, benar-benar menghentikan transaksi kunci jawaban ini. Jika kedapatan masih ada yang melakukannya, sederet hukuman berat pun menanti para pelakunya.

* * *

Tak terasa, peristiwa tersebut telah lama berlalu. Sekarang adalah waktu yang dinanti-nantikan oleh para siswa kelas akhir Berk SHS, yaitu pengumuman kelulusan. Semua tak sabar untuk segera melihat hasil ujian mereka, tak terkecuali Hiccup yang mempersiapkan diri secara maksimal.

Oh ya, semenjak penginterogasian Gobber, penjualan kunci jawaban di Berk SHS pun dihentikan. Beberapa siswa yang telah membayar demi kunci jawaban, mendapat pengembalian uang dan harus belajar sendiri, tanpa mengandalkan kunci lagi.

Bagaikan peribahasa, berakit-rakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian, Hiccup yang rajin pun dinobatkan sebagai lulusan terbaik di angkatannya. Semua memberi selamat, tak terkecuali rombongan Snotlout dan Tuffnut yang sempat 'merugi' atas tindakan tersembunyi Hiccup.

"Makasih ya, Hiccup..." ucap Snotlout seraya menyalami mantan teman sebangkunya. "Untung papamu memberikan keputusan yang adil, jadi nggak merugikan siapapun. Akhirnya, kami harus berusaha sendiri, daripada nggak lulus, kan merugikan diri sendiri dan orangtua..." sang mantan ketua OSIS itu pun tersenyum pada Hiccup, yang berani membuka 'rahasia' demi menegakkan kebenaran.

"Sama-sama, Snotlout. Kita emang harus berani melakukan yang benar, meskipun ada yang menghalangi. Kalo nggak gitu, bisa-bisa kita terus terperangkap dalam misteri yang nggak bisa kita pecahkan!" sahut Hiccup tegas.

"Misteri? Emangnya kamu mau jadi detektif?"

Hiccup menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan penuh semangat membara "Iya, dong! Aku pengen banget mewujudkan cita-citaku ini, supaya bisa seperti ayahku yang jago mengatasi konflik di sekitarnya!"

Jalan untuk mencapai impian memang tak bisa kita tentukan sendiri, baik cepat maupun lambat. Tetapi kita harus tetap optimis, bagaimanapun cita-cita dan impian kita, asalkan itu positif dan tak merugikan orang banyak, manfaatkanlah masa remaja ini dengan baik dan penuh semangat, meskipun dengan hal kecil seperti yang Hiccup lakukan dalam menyelidiki kasus di sekolahnya!

* * *

**Gaje kah? -_-" mengenai gimana kunci jawaban bisa sampai bocor ke siswa seperti yang sudah disebutkan di atas, itu emang bener, karena waktu UN 2013 kemarin aku diceritain sama teman, kurang lebih seperti itulah prosedurnya. Karena musti bayar mahal dan bertentangan sama hati nurani, aku nggak pake deh kunci jawaban UN-nya, dan Alhamdulillah tetep lulus :D**

**Mari berikan sedikit 'api' di kotak **_**review **_**bawah ****ini… ntar disembur sama Toothless, loh! (kidding XP)**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
